


Ship Review: Imperial class Star Destroyer

by GrandAdmiralRoach



Series: Ship Reviews of the Imperial Navy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Galactic Empire, Imperial Navy, Imperial class Star Destroyer, Star Destroyer, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Armada, isd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandAdmiralRoach/pseuds/GrandAdmiralRoach





	Ship Review: Imperial class Star Destroyer

 

**History and facts**

One of the most recognizable starships in the Imperial fleet, the Imperial class star destroyer or ISD was created after the moderate success of the nine hundred meter long Victory class star destroyer or VSD.

Like the Victory, the Imperial class came in two different classes during its service in the Empire; however both remained at the same length of sixteen hundred meters and same crew size of thirty-seven thousand. The ISD-1 was armed with multiple types and calibers of turbolasers ranging from the sixty XX-9 heavy turbolasers to three triple barrel turbolasers and two quad barrel turbolasers. Sixty ion cannons and ten tractor beam projectors rounds off the offense and defensive capabilities of the destroyer itself, but the ISD-2 was more uniformed in its weaponry.

The heavy turbolaser and ion cannon turrets on the port and starboard sides were replaced with four sets of octuple barbette turbolasers. The sixty XX-9 turbolasers and sixty ion cannons stayed in place, along with the tractor beam projectors. Both destroyer types contain seventy-two fighters/bombers from the TIE series and have fifteen troop transports and eight Lambda class shuttles.

These mighty warships are not just battleships but also troop transports, carriers and command ships. A single ISD is capable of carrying nine thousand seven hundred stormtroopers, twenty AT-ATs, thirty AT-STs or AT-DPs. These battleships are able to carry also three mobile bases that can be deployed onto the surface of planets that are the center of operations or recently conquered. Imperial class destroyers have enough supplies to last it for two years of operations before the need to refit with supplies.

Famous names of several Imperial class star destroyers: _Chimaera, Relentless, Avenger, Nemesis, Tyrant, Devastator, Sovereign, Adjudicator_ and _Inflictor_

While the Imperial class is superior to the Victory in many regards, the Victory does have a few features that make it a decent and useful ship still. An example of this is the Victory’s ability to fly better when inside an atmosphere and offer close in air support with its quad-turbolaser batteries and concussion missile launchers. Another feature is the fact that the Victory has a class one hyperdrive, while the Imperial only has a class two, thus the Victory is able to move faster in hyperspace than an ISD. However, the Imperial class is faster in sub-space flight, for the Victory class was plagued by inferior engines that were unable to catch newer and faster ships used by pirates, smugglers and Rebels.

 

 

**Armada Ship Review**

Living up to its name, this star destroyer is a ship killer in both its configurations (ISD-1 and ISD-2), with a forward arc of eight dice. The ISD-1 version contains three black dice, two blue and three red while the ISD-2 has only four red and four blue. While the ISD-1 and ISD-2 have four attack dice on the sides, the ISD-1 has two black and two red, while ISD-2 is two blue and two red dice. Both vessels have a good amount of shielding in the front with four shields and three shields on the port and starboard sides. But like their movie counterparts, the stern of the ISD is vulnerable with only two shields and three attack dice. Maximum speed for an ISD is 3 with minor turn capability

Eleven hull points, three command dials, four points in engineering and able to control four squadrons; these warships very capable and able to take a lot of punishment before they are destroyed.

All good Imperial commanders or admirals should have at least one Imperial class star destroyer in their fleet. While these ships cost between 110 to 120 points bare bones, they can become very expensive very fast if you are not careful and give them a ton of upgrades. But make sure that you support your ISD with flanking units so it will not be easily destroyed.

 

(I do not own the images above, all of Star Wars is owned by Disney)


End file.
